Patch Notes 1.2.32
I. Weekly Free Heroes & New Hero Skins 1.8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/11/17 05:00:00 -- 2017/11/24 05:01:00 (Tap settings button to check) Nana;Franco;Akai;Lolita;Chou;Yi Sun-Shin;Johnson;Vexana Starlight Member Extra 6: Rafaela;Natalia;Alpha;Estes;Roger;Grock 8 Free Heroes:Server Time 2017/11/24 05:00:00 -- 2017/12/1 05:01:00 (Tap settings button to check) Tigreal;Bane;Fanny;Hayabusa;Sun;Moskov;Cyclops;Roger Starlight Member Extra 6: Gatotkaca;Kagura;Ruby;Hilda;Karrie;Argus 2.New Skin: Eudora Skin - Vivo Selfie Goddess, 749 Diamonds, 30% OFF First Week II. Hero Changes Ruby Let's dance!: Effect duration of increasing physical and magic defense adjusted to 4s from 2s Fanny Steel Cable: Energy cost increased by 5 at all levels;Removed the effect of reducing energy cost when using Steel Cable in 3s Lancelot Thorned Rose:Damage dealt by each hit decreased to 70% if it hits 2 or more enemies Zhask Nightmaric Spawn: Added attack radius indicator;Imrpoved the disappearing effect of Nightmaric Spawn when it's too far away and adjusted the disappearing distance from 9 to 8; Adjusted Nightmaric Spawn's HP ratio to 70%-100% of Zhask(increases with levels) from 100% at all levels of Zhask Hive Clones: Improved backswing, basic damage adjusted to 110+30*skill lv from 120+40*skill lv Decimation: Increased charging time by 1s, improved skill effect and fixed the vision loss while charging. Fixed the bug that Johnson can take Nightmaric Spawn in his car Fixed the bug that Hayabusa's Ougi: Shadow Kill can kill Nightmaric Spawn in one hit Fixed the bug that Zhask may summon multiple Nightmaric Spawns Slightly increased Zhask's body size to make him more natural III. Gear & Battle Spell Changes Battleground Changes: 1.Killing minions enhanced by Lord now grants 25% less EXP and gold. Gear Changes: 1.Adjusted some marksman heroes' recommended gear set IV. New Events & New Features 1.Hero Fragment Removed From Shop, Natalia, Chou, Fanny;Added:Lapu-Lapu Price: 120 Fragments;Hilda Price: 100 Fragments;Moskov Price: 120 Fragments 2.Rare Skin Fragment Removed From Shop:Natalia's Skin - Glass Blade, Chou's Skin - Hip-hop boy;Added:Lapu-Lapu's Skin - Ancestral Blade Price: 60 Fragments;Hilda's Skin - Power of Wildness Price:60 Fragments 3.Premium Skin Fragment Added: Rafaela's Skin - Fertility Goddess Price:100 Fragments 4.Added 10 Diamonds Giftpack that can only be purchased once a month. Open it to get 4 rare skin fragments, 100 Magic Dust and randomly get one of the following items: Skin Trial Card (7-day):Knight, Witch, Sweetheart 5.Fixed the bug that event tag cannot be displayed correctly in Spanish 6.Server Time 11/21 5:00:00 - 12/19 5:00:00, finishing first 2 Classic/Ranked matches grants MLBB Chest, open it to get 10 physical/magic emblem fragments and a chance of getting 51 physical/magic fragments V. System Changes 1.Added Personal Information a.Improved friends list: All info of friend list has been moved into one page. b.To make it easier for players to stay connected with each other, we have changed the system from mutual friend system to follow/unfollow system, 2 players will become friends once they follow each other c.After following a player, the player will be in your following list while you will be in his/her fans list 2.Added animations of buying and spending diamonds 3.Improved Past Results, players can view their own or friends' battle detail (only for Android) 4.Improved the effects of locking and line-up tips while selecting heroes 5.Improved Report System, the system will determine the result depending on how the player acts in the battle, players who had a good performance with no violation to rules of conduct will not be punished. VI. Bug Fixes 1.Fixed the bug that Kagura - Season's umbrella may break in half 2.Fixed the bug that Natalia becomes invisible when she goes into a bush 3.Fixed the bug that AI doesn't use ultimate after players disconnected in Brawl mode. 4.Fixed the bug that when Gord is casting 2nd skill, his passive may not be triggered. 5.Fixed the bug that some heroes don't get jungle weapon stacking effect after killing jungle monster with his summoning objects such as Sun 6.Improved the code of binding account for Android and fixed the bug that some users may have app crash issue 7.Fixed the bug that sometimes players can use unowned skins in custom Brawl 8.Fixed the bug that squad vote history cannot be displayed Category:Patch Notes